The Consequence (La Consecuencia)
by Sieg-Zero
Summary: Esta historia es un Crossover entre Tales of Zestiria y Tales of Berseria, situado después de los hechos al final de Tales of Zestiria. Rose, tras lo sucedido en el trono de Artorius, abandona el lugar con un sabor agridulce en busca de un nuevo propósito para su vida pensando que todo había acabado, sin embargo, no había hecho más que empezar...
1. Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo

**Disclaimer:** _ **Tales of Zestiria**_ **,** _ **Tales of Berseria**_ **y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Bandai Namco.**

* * *

 ***ATENCIÓN* *Contiene spoilers de Tales of Zestiria***

Esta historia es un Crossover entre Tales of Zestiria y Tales of Berseria, se sitúa después de los hechos al final de "Tales of Zestiria". Tras lo sucedido en el trono de Artorius, Rose abandona el lugar con un sabor agridulce, había ayudado a Sorey a cumplir su cometido como "Pastor" pero le había perdido a él, su compañero de viaje y sobre todo, su gran amigo, indefinidamente. Ahora deberá buscar un nuevo propósito para su vida, Rose pensaba que todo había acabado, sin embargo, muy a su pesar, no había hecho más que empezar...

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo**

Rose, en su frustración de haber perdido a Sorey decide alejarse de los suyos durante un tiempo para poco a poco, poder aceptarlo. Tras 3 meses de soledad, cumpliendo su cometido como nuevo "Pastor" junto a los "Tenzoku (Serafines)" decide volver a Lady Lake y trabajar como jefa de los "Gavilanes", su gremio mercante y por lo tanto también de los "Huesos al Viento", el gremio de asesinos.

\- "Por fin de vuelta…" – Dijo Rose tras ver el puente de Lady Lake.

\- "Estás segura de que quieres volver, Rose?" – Preguntó Lailah.

\- "Sí, ya he pasado suficiente tiempo llorando, tengo que aceptarlo y seguir adelante…" – Contestó Rose.

\- "¿Uh? ¿Ese no es Eguille?" – Pensó tras mirar al hombre que estaba apoyado en un lado del carruaje.

Rose echó a correr hasta llegar a la entrada del puente, donde se detuvo y, sigilosamente se acercó a Eguille, cuando llegó hasta él, le tapó los ojos.

\- "¿¡Quién eres y qué quieres!?" – Gritó sobresaltado Eguille.

\- "Soy yo, Eguille" – Dijo Rose mientras apartaba las manos de sus ojos.

\- ¿¡Rose!? Joder, me has asustado, pensé que alguien iba a asaltarme. Dime, ¿qué ha pasado? Han pasado 3 meses desde que te fuiste con Sorey a acabar con el "Señor de la Desgracia" – Eguille, tras terminar de hablar vio como Rose agachó la cabeza con su rostro lúgubre.

Rose se dio la vuelta y, temblando y con voz llorosa dijo: - "B… Bueno… Han pasado muchas cosas y… prefiero no tocar el tema por ahora…"

\- "De acuerdo jefa, no te preocupes, cuando quieras, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Debe de haber pasado algo muy malo para que alguien tan fuerte como tú no lo haya superado, nunca te había visto así… Ánimo Rose" – Tras terminar su frase, Eguille la abrazó.

\- "Gracias… Eguille" – Dijo ella justo antes de separarse de él.

\- "Bueno, ponme al día un poco, ¿cómo os ha ido todo? ¿Tenéis algún encargo para cualquiera de los dos gremios?" – Preguntó ella.

\- "Todo ha ido bien, lo típico, sin muchas novedades" – Contestó él.

\- "Bueno, Eguille, voy a dar una vuelta por Lady Lake para despejarme un poco, las ruinas de Tintagel siguen siendo el escondite del _otro_ gremio ¿no?" – Preguntó Rose.

\- "Sí, seguimos allí, así que cuando quieras vuelve Rose, todos se alegrarán mucho de verte de vuelta, te hemos echado mucho de menos estos tres meses" – Le contestó él.

\- "¡De acuerdo, volveré en cuanto pueda y haya descansado un poco ¿vale!?" – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

\- "Vale, yo voy a ir a Pendrago, tengo un encargo allí, ¡nos vemos luego Rose! – Dijo Eguille justo antes de coger el carruaje y partir hacia Pendrago.

\- "¡Sí, luego nos vemos!" – Dijo Rose andando hacia la entrada de Lady Lake.


	2. Capítulo 2: Un encuentro fortuito – Rose

**Capítulo 2: Un encuentro fortuito – Versión de Rose**

*Tras entrar en Lady Lake*

\- "Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Alisha durante estos tres meses" – Dijo Rose.

\- "¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas directamente? – Sugirió Mikleo.

\- "Eso, eso, hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de mi Princesa favorita – Dijo Zaveid.

Edna clavó su paraguas a Zaveid en el costado.

-"¡Ouch, Eso duele! ¿Por qué lo haces? ¡No he dicho nada malo!" – Dijo Zaveid a modo de queja.

\- "Tu siempre igual, piropeando a todo lo que tenga coño, ¿eh? Aunque bueno, no estaría mal ir a verla y obligarla a bailar la normindanza" – Contestó Edna con una siniestra conrisa.

\- "Lo siento... Pensándolo mejor preferiría no tener que verla" – Dijo Rose cabizbaja.

\- "¿Por qué?" – Preguntó Lailah.

\- "Bueno… No me gustaría tener que contarle lo que le ha pasado a Sorey… Sé que le dolería así que… Prefiero que no lo sepa" – Dijo Rose.

\- "Respeto tu decisión Rose, pero tarde o temprano se enterará, si no la buscas tú, te buscará ella a ti, ella es así" – Dijo Mikleo.

\- "Supongo… Por ahora voy a dar una vuelta y despeja- *cof cof…*" – Tosió Rose, interrumpiendo su frase.

Mikleo, preocupado, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Rose y le dijo: - "¿Qué te pasa Rose?".

Una tormenta apareció de la nada en toda Lady Lake, con fuerte lluvia, rayos y truenos.

\- "*Cof cof cof…* De repente siento... *cof cof…* una malicia abrumadora... *cof cof…* Me cuesta respirar…" – Dijo Rose mientras tosía.

\- "Es cierto… ¿Qué podría haber aquí, Lady Lake, que genere esta malicia tan fuerte…? No había sentido un dominio así desde el de Heldalf... – Dijo Mikleo preocupado.

\- "Esto no me gusta un pelo" – Dijo Zaveid.

\- "¡Mirad allí arriba, en lo alto del Santuario de la Hoja Sagrada!" – Dijo Mikleo.

\- "¡Lunarre, ¿Qué haces aquí!? – Gritó Rose.

\- "Otra vez el zorro cansino, que rollazo, eres muy pesado ¿sabes? – Le dijo Edna levantando la voz y con cara de molesta.

\- "No quisiera que Edna me mirara así jamás, está enfadada de verdad, da miedo" – Le dijo Mikleo a Zaveid.

\- "Y que lo digas, me acojona hasta a mi" – Contestó Zaveid en voz baja con cierta ironía.

\- "¡Callaos!" – Gritó Edna.

Acto seguido Edna les clavó el paraguas a ambos en el costado.

Lunarre empezó a reírse.

\- _"Esta malicia no es_ _ **solo**_ _por mi presencia"_ – Aclaró Lunarre.

\- "¿¡Qué quieres decir!? ¿¡Hay más infernales a parte de ti en Lady Lake!? – Preguntó Rose.

\- _"Quizá sí, quizá no, descúbrelo por ti misma" –_ Contestó Lunarre.

\- "¡Espera! ¿Qué intenciones tienes para estar aquí?" – Preguntó Rose de nuevo.

\- _"No tengo intención ni obligación de decírtelo, chica"_ – Contestó Lunarre de nuevo.

\- "Tsk, tan hijo de puta como siempre" – Dijo Rose.

Rose sacó sus dos dagas y se abalanzó contra Lunarre, este esquivó su arremetida, le dijo algo al oído y desapareció instantáneamente riendose. Ella se quedó parada en lo alto del Santuario, mirando hacia arriba mientras la lluvia caía sobre su rostro.

\- "¿R-Rose?" – Dijo Lailah preocupada por ella.

\- "Rose, baja de ahí arriba, vamos, esta anocheciendo" – Dijo Mikleo.

\- "…" – Rose no contestaba.

\- "Rose, te vas a resfriar si te quedas ahí parada bajo esta lluvia, tengo que cuidar de ti ¿recuerdas? Dezel no quería que te pasara nada y no me perdonaría si enfermaras" – Dijo Zaveid mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo pegaba a su pecho con cariño y nostalgia.

\- "!-!" – Rose reaccionó a las palabras de Zaveid rápidamente, sorprendida.

\- "Gracias, Zaveid, soy tan tonta… ¿Cómo he podido ser tan egoísta de descuidar la integridad de mi vida? Vida que Dezel salvó a costa de la suya con una sonrisa en la cara…" – Dijo Rose sonriendo con sus ojos brillantes y húmedos, a punto de llorar.

\- "Baja ya, Rose, ¿O me vas a hacer subir a por ti?" – Dijo Edna con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- "Así que te preocupas por ella ¿eh?" – Dijo Mikleo.

Edna se dio la vuelta tapándose con el paraguas.

\- "No me preocupa ella, solo que no quiero acabar con mis botas llenas de agua, eso es todo" – Contestó Edna.

\- "Ya… *Risa* Dudo que se te llenen de agua, para algo llevas un paraguas, ¿no? – Dijo Mikleo.

\- "Calla, tonto" – Contestó Edna.

Rose bajó del Santuario.

\- "Vamos a descansar a la posada, deberíamos pasar la noche allí y esperar a que pase esta tormenta" – Propuso Rose.

\- "De acuerdo" – Dijeron los Tenzoku al unísono.


	3. Capítulo 2: Un encuentro fortuito–Alisha

**Capítulo 2: Un encuentro fortuito – Versión de Alisha**

Este capítulo toma lugar a la par que el Capítulo 2: Versión de Rose, en el que Rose y los Tenzoku llegan a Lady Lake.

* * *

Alisha estaba en su casa desayunando, pensando en el tiempo que hacía que no sabía nada de Sorey ni de Rose.

-"*Sigh*" – Suspiró Alisha.

\- "(Han pasado ya tres meses desde que fueron a acabar con el "Señor de la Desgracia" y no han vuelto… Me pregunto que habrá pasado…)" – Pensó Alisha.

-"(No quiero ponerme en el peor de los casos pero… No puedo evitar preocuparme por ellos…)" – Siguió pensando.

\- "¿Se encuentra bien señora? No tiene buen aspecto, ¿le pasa algo?" – Dijo su sirvienta.

\- "No, perdona, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte, solo estaba pensando, por cierto, no me llames señora, simplemente llámame Alisha" – Contestó Alisha.

\- "De acuerdo señ-Alisha, ¿necesitas algo?" – Preguntó su sirvienta.

\- "*Risa* te cuesta no llamarme señora ¿eh? De todas maneras, como ya te he dicho, prefiero que me llames Alisha, que trabajes de sirvienta no significa nada, no eres menos que yo por ello, tu y yo valemos exactamente lo mismo, somos dos personas normales y corrientes. Y no, no necesito nada, voy a terminar de desayunar e iré al palacio, gracias por ser siempre tan comedida" – Dijo Alisha.

\- "Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo en el palacio, ¿va todo bien? – Preguntó su sirvienta.

\- "Sí, tras la muerte de Bartlow ha habido muchos cambios, el gobierno en todo Hyland se volvió un caos y yo no pude hacer mucho debido a ser la última en la línea sucesora al trono. Por fortuna, hace un mes que todo empezó a calmarse un poco gracias a la llegada de "el salvador" Artorius Collbrande, "Pastor" de Logres, que, tras proponer gobernar Hyland fue elegido por el pueblo y ahora está asentado aquí, en el palacio" – Contestó Alisha.

\- "En cuanto a lo de pasar mucho tiempo en palacio, aún siendo princesa y no pudiendo llegar a reinar sigo siendo caballero del ejercito de Hyland así que mi deber es estar en el palacio" – Volvió a contestar Alisha.

\- "Tan responsable como siempre, Alisha, eres todo un ejemplo de esfuerzo, también me alegro de que todo se haya calmado un poco gracias a ese hombre" – Dijo su sirvienta.

\- "Me da un poco de coraje… Artorius está considerado un salvador en Logres por luchar contra la malicia, al igual que Sorey, sin embargo aquí, en Hyland, la mayoría de la gente no aceptó a Sorey como "Pastor" y solo lo querían para sus propios fines, supongo que la gente de Logres es muy distinta y por desgracia para nosotros, mejor que la de aquí" – Dijo Alisha cabizbaja.

\- "Pero bueno… Esperemos que todo siga así y sea un buen regente, aunque si soy sincera contigo, no es muy difícil ser mejor regente que Bartlow" – Dijo Alisha.

Alisha terminó de desayunar.

\- "Bueno, me voy al palacio que se me hace tarde y he quedado con alguien, ¡luego hablamos, cuidate!" – Dijo Alisha.

\- "¿Has quedado con alguien? ¿Quiere decir que has conocido a algún chico?" – Preguntó su sirvienta.

\- "¿Y por qué tendría que ser un chico? *Risa* es Eleanor, una chica que vino con Artorius, es su alumna, también caballero, nos parecemos mucho y para conocernos solo un mes, somos muy amigas, nos estamos ayudando mucho mutuamente y la verdad, nos divertimos mucho juntas, su compañía me ayuda a que la espera de la vuelta de Sorey y Rose sea más llevadera" – Dijo Alisha sonriendo.

"Me alegro de que así sea, bueno señ- Alisha, no te entretengo más, ten cuidado" – Dijo su sirvienta.

Alisha sonrió y salió hacia el palacio.

De camino al palacio apareció de la nada una tormenta con fuerte lluvia, rayos y truenos en toda Lady Lake.

\- "(Qué extraño, hace un momento hacía buen tiempo y de repente aparece esta tormenta… Mejor me doy prisa y me resguardo en el palacio)" – Pensó Alisha.

Echó a correr y tocó la puerta del palacio.

*Toc, toc*

\- "¿Quién es? – Dijo una voz desde dentro del palacio.

\- "¡Soy yo, Alisha, ábreme Eleanor! – Dijo Alisha.

\- ¿¡Alisha!? *Abre la puerta* ¡rápido pasa! – Dijo Eleanor.

Tras entrar Alisha, Eleanor la volvió a cerrar.

\- "¿Te ha pasado algo? Es raro que llegues tarde con lo puntual que eres" – Preguntó Eleanor.

\- "No, no te preocupes, se me ha hecho tarde, nada más, pero esta tormenta no es normal… Cuando salí de casa hacía buen tiempo y de repente apareció de la nada" – Contestó Alisha.

\- "Bueno, tendremos que refugiarnos aquí hasta que amaine la tormenta o hasta nueva orden" – Dijo Eleanor.

\- "¡Achís! De acuerdo" – Dijo Alisha tras estornudar.

\- "¿Oh? ¿Tienes frío? ¿Te has refriado?" – Preguntó Eleanor.

\- "N-No es eso, ha sido solo un estornudo, nada mas" – Contestó Alisha.

\- "¿Segura? ¿No quieres que te dé calorcito?" – Le preguntó Eleanor con un tono de voz juguetón y una cara pícara.

\- "¿Eh? ¡N-No, Déjate de tonterías!" – Dijo Alisha muy nerviosa tras sonrojarse.

\- "*Risa* Te queda muy bien sonrojarte, ¿debería piropearte?" – Preguntó Eleanor.

\- "Va-vale ya _Elen_ , no seas tonta" – Contestó Alisha nerviosa y ruborizada.

Ambas comenzaron a reírse y se abrazaron mientras seguían riendo juntas.


End file.
